A new place, a new life
by Lauren-1012
Summary: A new home. And a new adventure! Max and the flock get a house in Mexico City. Lots of Fax and Niggy!
1. Chapter 1

Fang's POV:

I looked over at her, so sencere, so innocent while she slept. Her blonde hair had grown just long enough to run just below her beautiful shoulders.

Max.

The rest of the flock had already fallen asleep, and I was on first watch. I couldn't keep my eyes off the beautiful creature that was only a couple feet away. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head so very softly. She jumped a bit then opened her eyes.

"Hello." Max whispered. "Morning." I whispered back into her ear making her shiver.

Max's POV:

We had been a "couple" for about 3 months now. He was always so playful. I kissed him gently then hugged him with the intent to never let go. "I love you" I said plainly.

"I love you too." Fang said, then he bit my lower lip playfully. I squeaked.

The rest of the flock didn't know about our relationship till about a month and a half ago. As of then, they NEVER dropped it.

Fang's POV:

The flock had just woken up. Nudge was the first to talk, of course "Morning! I'm hung-awww you guys are up together watching the sunrise!! I'm hungry. Can we have something to eat?" Nudge went on and on.

"Yes we have some eggs. Ig you wanna cook?" "Sure." Iggy said sleepily.

Max looked at me with that-I'm so proud of you-look on her face. I bent down and kissed her roughly. The flock watched us with such AWW-except Iggy of course.

Max's POV:

I pulled away from him and looked at my flock. "Well where should we go today?"

Nudge and Angel looked at me, then Fang, then each other, then back at me "Mexico!!!"

I laughed "Mexico sounds good" Iggy and Gazzy said. I looked at Fang "Wherever you go, I'll go too"

"Okay, Mexico it is!"

Iggy's POV:

"Breakfast is ready" I said. The younger kids ran up to get food first, followed by Max and Fang.

We sat on the floor of the cave we found, to eat. I glanced in Nudges direction. She was so cute!

Nudge's POV:

I noticed Iggy staring at me. My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment. I looked back at him and assumed that he felt me looking at him, because he quickly went back to eating.

I loved him, but did he love me back?


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the world. A teenager sits on a chair at a laptop with her BEST FRIEND typing this story out, for anyone that reads this!!! :D 

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! **

Max's POV:

We flew in a pattern. Fang to the right of me about 10-12 feet beind. Total was with Iggy who was to the left of me. Nudge and Angel followed them. Then Gazzy finished the diamond.

My flock and I.

I noticed Nudge staring at Iggy. I could tell it was something more then friendship so I slowed down so I was right beside Fang. "Hey." I said "Hey" He said with a smile. "Whats up?" He said cooly. "Look at Nudge I think she is falling for Iggy. Do you mind talking to Iggy about this, and I will talk to Nudge." "Sure thing" he said then kissed me while flying. He sped up to talk to Iggy, I bumped back to talk to Nudge.

Fang's POV:

We came back to talk to each other about what we got from Iggy and Nudge, we had just landed in Mexico City and we were in a park sitting on a bench. I bought nachos to share with my darling Max. "He loves her." I said. "She loves him." She replied.

"Oh my god another couple in the flock." I said to her, she laughed.

_I love it when she laughs!! _I thought.

Iggy's POV:

Nudge and I walked along the road and talked. " I love you" I blurted out. She stopped walking. I could feel her looking at me. "I-love you too" She mumbled. I reached for her face and tilted her chin up towards me, and kissed her.

It was magical. I never wanted to end this moment.

"We should go back. Maybe tell Fang and Max about _us_" "Okay." She said. I grabbed her hand and walked to the park together.

Nudge's POV:

Oh my gosh! I can't believe that just happened! I put my head on his shoulder while I still had my hand firmly in his.

Max's POV:

Nudge and Iggy came back holding hands and announced that they were now officially a couple.

Fang and I got up and hugged them. Fang whispered in Iggy's ear, "Congrats man, go get em'" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Angel's POV:

I walked up to Max and Fang. "Max?". "Yes sweetie?" She said. "Can we look for a house? I like it here."I said.

Max's POV:

"Hang on sweetie." I pulled Fang away from where Angel was, "What do you think?" I asked him. "Sure." I said.

I saw Angels eyes light up. My world stop spinning when I saw her face so happy. Later that night when we were at a resturant for dinner, I announced that we were going to look for a house righ here in Mexico City.

"COOL!!" Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy yelled.

((Time skip to next day))

Fang's POV:

I came up behind Max and grabbed her waist. "Guess what?!" I mumbled into her ear. She turned aroun and put her hands on my shoulders. "What?" She asked. "I found a house. I already bought it. Your gunna love it!!" I said then kissed her.

She kissed me back and then said "okay"

Max's POV

"Wow. This is amazing Fang!! I love you so F**king much!" I said "Time to get he family into this house. And OH MY GOSH! It already has furniture in ALL the rooms!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the Maximum characters. I only own the wacky plot!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really busy lately.**

Max's POV:

I went back to get the flock and bring them to the house. "Wow!! This is amazing!" Gazzy and Angel squealed.

"Okay, Gazzy your own, Angel you and Total in that room, Nudge Iggy there, and Fang and I will take this room" I said. "Okay" everyone said.

Iggy's POV:

Nudge and I were in "our room". Nudge had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting in a white towel. She walked over to me and kissed me. "I love you" she said, "I love you too" I replied.

Nudge got her pjs on and then sat on the bed. I go out of the shower and into my pjs in the bathroom. Then I lied down on the bed, Nudge lied beside me and put her head on my chest. She fell asleep instantly. I kissed the top of her head "Night" I whispered. We fell asleep just like that.

Fang's POV:

Max was lying on the bed waiting for me to come out of the shower. "That was great" I said, she giggled. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a belly shirt. I was dressed in my boxers and no shirt. I lied down on the bed beside her.

"You really are the most gorgeous person in the world" I said to her, she blushed. Then we were lost in a giant make-out session.

We woke up the next morning laying the same way we fell asleep. I rolled over and kissed my darling Max. "Morning sunshine" "Turn off the light…" she moaned, "I don't think that I can turn off the sun" I said with a laugh. "Fine I won't wake up" she teased. "Fine, I will go to town and have breakfast-by myself." I teased back. "Okay okay, I will get up just let me get dressed."

Max's POV:

I came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans that showed off my figure, and a white tank top that was tight on me. "You look great" Fang said to me. "Thanks" I went up to him and kissed him, "where are we going?" I asked. "Haven't figured that out yet, why don't you pick?" he replied. "That place with the French toast" I said excitedly, "okay" he said with a laugh.

We got down to the restaurant and were seated. I ordered French toast with strawberries and whip cream on top. Fang ordered pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top, with a side of extra crispy bacon.

"This is so good!" I said to him. "Mhmm" he replied. He reached across the side of the table and our hands met "I love you" he said, "I love you too" I said back to him.

We left to go back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. I only own the plot! **

**A/N: Sorry… This is going to be a short chapter. I have hardcore writers block! ******

Max's POV:

We got back to the hose to find it empty. There was a note on the table in the living room that read,

Max and Fang,

We have gone out for a walk with Total. Be back later!

(P.S. DON'T DO ANYTHING EXTREME!!! It's just not called for… EWWIE!!)Love,

Everyone 3

Fang's POV:

"I guess we are alone." I said with a smirk. "Yes I guess we are" Max said with a giggle. I walked up to her and lifted her chin and kissed her roughly. She kissed me back. I pulled away "let's go somewhere else" "okay" she said. We went to our room" and we fell on the bed in the middle of a giant make-out session.

((Time skip to 1 ½ hours later))

"MAX-FANG!! Guess what just happened?!" we heard Nudge yell. We broke apart and fixed our hair (yes our hair). Max walked to where Nudge was and I followed. "What happened?" I asked. "We found a lady dog for Total!!" she squealed, and just like she said there was a small black lady dog that looked EXACTLY like Total. "Great…" Max and I said at the exact same time, with a ton of sarcasim in our voices.

Nudge's POV:

I walked up behind the couch where Iggy was sitting and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped a bit but wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his neck then whispered in his ear "…lets go for a flight tonight while everyone is sleeping…" "okay" he said.

Iggy's POV:

We went to leave our room, but when we opened up our door on the other side there were…

**A/N: I left you all hanging :-P Who do you think was on the other side of the door? Max, Fang, Erasers… Never know…Rate and Review! I will update ASAP. ******


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, I only own the plot**

**A/N: Hello again. Okay… Time to find out who is on the other side of the door...**

_We went to leave our room, but when we opened up our door on the other side there were…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iggy's POV:

Nudge screamed when she saw who was standing in the hallway outside of the door.

Max's POV:

I heard Nudge scream and I rocketed up out of bed. "Fang wake up!" I yelled, and he jumped out of bed. We ran out of our room and down the hall to Nudge and Iggy's room. Standing outside of the room was a swarm of Flyboys. Nudge and Iggy were fighting off as many as they could inside the room. Angel and Gazzy came running down the hall and started fighting their own. Fang and I took out the closest Flyboys to us. After about 30 minutes we had taken out the entire swarm of Flyboys.

"Go back to bed-everyone." I said firmly and everyone retreated back to their room. I turned on my heel to walk back to my room followed by Fang.

I climbed back into bed and Fang lied down beside me. I nuzzled up against his chest and he threw his arm over me. "I love you…" I said sleepily, "I love you too…" he said back as he kissed me lightly.

Just like that we were asleep.

Fang's POV:

I woke up and looked at Max, she was still sleeping. I crawled out of the bed as quietly as I could; she moved a little bit but didn't wake up. I walked over to the closet and got into new clean clothes.

"Why were the Flyboys here last night?" I said quietly to myself. Max came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Good morning" she whispered. "Morning" I whispered back to her.

When we went downstairs Nudge and Iggy were on the couch making out. "Good morning you two..." I said with a laugh. They jumped and separated. I smirked and Max giggled. Nudge and Iggy started to blush. I kissed Max roughly and she kissed me back.

Suddenly Nudge and Iggy felt less embarrassed knowing that we were okay with seeing them kiss. "Hey Ig, wanna make some breakfast, that way we can have it ready for when the Gazzy and Angel and Total and… Total's lady friend…" Max said. "Sure." Iggy said and he kissed Nudge then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Nudge, why don't you name the new dog?" I said. "Really?! I have always wanted to name a girl dog Adoria. I heard it is Latin." She said. "Okay, Adoria it is." I said to her with a smile which was most unlike me.

Max's POV:

The kids had just gotten up and Total and Adoria were sitting on the floor in the kitchen eating. Everyone was sitting at the table eating the pancakes that Iggy had made. "Well what should we do today?" I asked everyone. "I wanna go shopping!" Nudge and Angel said. "I'm okay with that" said Gazzy and Ig. I groaned…Fang laughed at me. I looked at him with that –don't test me- look and he shut right up and went back to eating. "…Okay" I said to everyone. There was cheering from everyone except Fang and me.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. Tell me if you like it. RATE AND REVIEW please! Lets see how shopping works out in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters; I only own the wacky plot. **

**A/N: Hey, Oh my…I totally just realized that it is midnight here, anyways on with the story. Lets see how shopping works out. **

Max's POV:

We got to the shopping district in town. "My personal hell hole" I said to Fang, he smirked and grabbed my hand. Nudge and Angel ran around anxiously looking at every little thing that they could. We split up and the boys went to one store and the girls went to another.

An hour later we met back up and everyone had bags full of new clothes. Nudge and Angel were talking a mile a minute to each other. I looked up at Fang and he looked at me, I smiled.

When we got back to the house Nudge and Angel went into Angel's room to look at all of the new clothes that they had picked out. Gazzy and Iggy put their bags in their own rooms and then went to watch T.V.

Fang's POV:

I followed Max up to our room and she collapsed on the bed. I put my bags down. "What did you get?" I asked her dying to know the hot new clothing that she picked out.

She held up new light blue boot cut jeans that looked like they would be extremely tight on her. Then she held up another pair of boot cut jeans exactly like the other ones only a darker blue, she pulled out 4 tank tops, they were colored green, blue, white, and black. Finally she pulled out a new light blue bra. "Sexy" I said to her with a smile. "Just for you" she said back kissing me.

"What about you?" she asked. I held up black pants and a black shirt. After that I pulled out a pair of **dark blue** boxers. "Finally something that isn't black" she said.

I leaned over to her and kissed her roughly. She kissed me back passionately.

Nudge's POV:

I had helped clean up from dinner with Iggy. Gazzy and Angel were already in bed and Max and Fang were passed out on the couch together. "I love you" I said to Iggy making him look up from washing the dishes. "I love you too" he responded, and then he kissed me…I have no idea how he does that? He just knows where my lips are all the time. I kissed him back.

Max's POV:

I woke up next to Fang on the couch with the T.V on. I guess we fell asleep watching T.V. I moaned and then I realized that Nudge and Iggy were passed out on the other couch with each other. They really were adorable; I nuzzled back into Fang's chest, and the warmth of his skin.

One hour later we heard Gazzy yell "HEY!" and then Angel run downstairs screaming. I jolted upright causing Fang and I to fall off the couch. I stood up and looked at her "WHATS WRONG?!" I said-yelled at her. She ran up to me and hugged me and didn't let go, Fang and I looked at each other. "Sweetie… What is wrong?" I said again. "I…well…I…I…I didn't know…and…. AHHH!" She said terrified.

Gazzy came downstairs and he was laughing hysterically at what he just did to his sister. "Gazzy…What did you do?" I said firmly. "I didn't do anything, she was the one that walked in when I was in the bathroom" he said before laughing again.

I looked at Fang and Fang looked at me. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. There was a pause before all of us, minus Angel, burst out laughing.

Iggy and Nudge heard us laughing and woke up, Iggy looked in our general direction and Nudge looked right at us with confusion on her face. "Angel walked in on Gazzy when he was in the bathroom" I said and they both started laughing madly and Angel walked away in a huff.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked everyone "I wanna for a walk I love walks, with all the wild animals; I love animals. I'm hungry, can we have something to eat, maybe pancakes, and I want pancakes. With syrup and stuff; or French toast, I love French…" Iggy kissed her on the lips to shut her up.

"Eww…" Gazzy said. Fang turned my shoulder and kissed me roughly. "AWW COME ON!!" Gazzy said after throwing his arms up into the air, and walked away.

Fang's POV:

After breakfast we went for a walk. Iggy and Nudge were up in front of everyone holding hands and talking to each other. Gazzy and Angel were running around with Total and Adoria laughing. Max and I walked behind everyone.

"What's on your mind?" I asked Max. She looked at me, "nothing. Why?" she said back to me. "You haven't smiled yet" I said, "there hasn't been anything to make me smile." I smirked at her last comment. "What?" She asked somewhat worried.

I put my hand in hers and she smiled. "That's better" I said, she giggled.

By the time that we got back to the house it was dinner time. We ate dinner then everyone went to bed.

Max and I were the last to go to bed. When we got up to our room I kissed Max, she kissed me back, and my hands ran up her shirt and removed it. She removed my shirt while kissing me fiercely. We fell on the bed kissing, we stayed kissing for hours. Finally our kisses got less rough and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I tried to make it longer. I also wanted to leave somewhere… special…I guess you could call it that. : ) **

**Anyways; rate and review please?!?!?!?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters; I only own the wacky plot. **

**A/N: Hey, it's Shae, I had an amazing, fantablulouse, ZOMG! Idea so Victoria wants me to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy!! R&R PLEASE!!**

Fang's POV:

The sun reflected off Max's beautiful smooth skin. She really was perfect, I thought to myself. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me gently, trying not to wake her. She stirred and mumbled. I caught a few of the words she was uttering like: Ari, battle and school. Sometimes I really wondered what went through her mind, other times I'd rather just not know.

Last night was he farthest she and I have ever gone and I won't deny it, I really enjoyed it. Her body and lips against mine, it was... wow… I closed my eyes and hugged Max as close to me as I could before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

Max's POV:

_There they were, standing across the road, glaring at me. Ari and Jeb. Behind them was the school, that evil cruel place. UGGH! Ari morphed into his ugly eraser form and lunged at me. I whipped out my wings and shot up into the sky, and as quickly as I had gotten up, I floated back down. Ari managed to land one solid blow to my side. He outweighed me by over 150 pounds and had a very good kick/punch if he could get solid contact. It was hard to believe he was only what, 8 or 9 years old? Suddenly my body went into shut down mode and I couldn't fight back. I stood motionless and let Ari have his fun, one punch or kick after another. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I fell to the ground. He leapt into the sky above my head and I waited for the feeling of his foot coming in contact with my head…_

I shot straight up and out of Fangs arms sweat beading down my face and breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked me. His eyes were full of concern.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. I'll be fine" I replied. I couldn't admit to him that the dream had terrified me.

Why would I have such a horrible dream after such an incredible night? There was a breeze on my stomach and I realized I was only in a bra and shorts. I really liked this lime green bra, it was comfy. I wound up not wearing the light blue one I had bought especially for Fang last night, but I don't think he really minded…

**A/N: Okay, well chapter 8 is really short sorry… I don't know what to write considering my friend Shae had all the ideas for this chapter. But to make it up to you guys I am going have something really exciting in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters; I only own the wacky plot.**

**A/N: Yeah... Sorry the last chapter was so short. Like I said, I didn't write it. **

**Oh, and I forgot to add in the ages of the flock**

**Max, Fang and Iggy-18**

**Nudge-15**

**Gazzy-11**

**Angel-10**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this chapter. **

Fang's POV:

We all stayed home today, Max just wasn't feeling up to anything. "What's wrong" I asked her whole we were sitting on the couch alone. She looked at me "nothing…" she said back, "you haven't been yourself all day…" I told her with concern showing on my face. "Well…I had this HORRIBLE nightmare last night, and I woke up right when Ari was about to…" she let her voice trail off and started sobbing.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me holding her. "Don't worry; nothing will ever happen to you. I will always be there to keep you safe-Forever" I said to her and she just sobbed harder. I sat there for ½ an hour holding her until she stopped crying.

Max's POV:

After my confession to Fang about what had truly scared me last night, Angel came running downstairs "MAX, FANG!" she screamed. We both jumped off the couch. "Its Total! He's, he's…DEAD…" she said and then started crying.

All 3 of us ran upstairs to Angel's room to find Total lying on the ground motionless. Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy all comforted Angel, and Fang comforted me when I started crying again. (What was with me and crying so much today?)

"It's okay" Fang assured me. "It's a natural thing in life" he said, I continued to cry but he lifted my chin so that he could see my face. He whipped tears off my cheeks with his fingertips and then he kissed me, "and we still have Adoria" he said to me and I laughed a small sad laugh.

Fang's POV:

There were tears, lots of tears. After about 45 minutes of non-stop crying from the flock I couldn't help it.

I let a tear fall down my cheek.

Max looked at me, "why are you crying Mr. Unemotional?" she said to me, "look who's talking you big baby!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

Max's POV:

I don't think that I have ever seen Fang cry before, so I would have to admit-it was amusing.

((5 minutes later))

"Everyone look" Angel yelled pointing to where Total was lying. "He's…he's" she stuttered.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I yelled and Angel and everyone-except Fang- ran up and hugged him.

"You scared us!" Angel said to him. "Sorry, but it was pretty funny playing dead and seeing-Fang cry" Total said hysterically.

After our little issue with Total we all stayed home again, and went back to what we were doing.

Fang's POV:

After everyone had gone to bed I led Max up to the bedroom. I kissed her sliding her shirt off then taking mine off. She kissed me and her hands slid down my chest, and her fingertips laced through my belt buckles. I untied Max's blue bra and let it fall to the floor. I kissed her roughly. Max kissed me back just as fierce.

**(A/N: I bet you guys know where this whole sense in going. I am just too lazy to write it. I will leave the option open to your wonderful imaginations.)**

Max's POV:

Last night was great, this morning I found myself nuzzled up to Fang's bare skin. I kissed him and he shifted a little bit but stayed asleep.

I moved closer to him and my body fit perfectly against his, and I fell back asleep.

((1 hour later))

I jumped out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Fang sat up and looked at me. I ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Fang followed me and when I got I threw up more then once. I looked at Fang after I was done and our eyes went huge. "Uh-oh" I said, he just nodded.

**A/N: WHOA!!! I bet you guys weren't expecting that!? Well, there you go… Sorry it couldn't be longer. **

**I love you all! RATE AND REVIEW! I will update soon I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to write this, I had no ideas. But here it is CHAPTER 10**

**Thank you, all of my fabulous readers **

**OHHH! And I am working on a story that is more personal and has nothing to do with Maximum Ride. If anyone wants to read it, it will be up ASAP**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride (We have heard this so many times!) **

Fang's POV:

Max paced back and forth in our room. "With our faster bodies I would only have about 2 months to prepare myself for this" she said to herself. I got up off the bed and stepped in front of her stopping her from her pacing. She looked at me and started crying. "Don't worry; we will work this out together. I am here for you, no matter what. Forever" I said to her not sounding like myself at all. "I love you" I whispered to her, and then I kissed her lightly and held her in my arms. She sobbed for hours.

I sat us down on the bed and she fell asleep on my chest. I lied her down on her pillow and covered her with the blanket. I walked around the bed and got in beside her. I kissed her cheek and mumbled "We will tell them tomorrow, I love you"

Max's POV:

The next morning I woke up to find Fang lying right beside me. Well, today was going to be the day that I told the flock about, you-know-what.

When I got downstairs everyone was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Morning everyone" I said. "Morning Max" they all said back and Angel came running up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

After Fang woke up and we all had breakfast I called the flock into the living room for **the **announcement. "Guys, Fang and I have something to tell you guys. I am…" I looked over at Fang and he finished the sentence for me "Pregnant" he said. This earned us many of shocked looks from everyone. Nudge was the first to talk, "really? That's so cool! I hope you have a girl. That way I can take her shopping with me when she gets old enough. I love shopping there are so many colors to choose from. Can we go shopping today I really wanna check out a st-" Iggy put his hand over her mouth and she stopped talking. I looked at him thanking him.

Fang's POV:

After our little discussion with the flock, everyone went back to exactly what they were doing. We decided we would go out shopping again today then we would go for a REALLY long walk.

Max and I went up to our room. "It's freezing. I am going to have a shower" Max said to me. "Okay, I'm going to check the blog" She walked into the bathroom and I could hear the hot water running. I opened up the laptop and started to write on my blog.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Today's date: **I don't even know

**You are visitor number: **972,367,076

**Mexico**

So, here we are in Mexico. The heat is horrible, but the flock needed somewhere to just get away, after having saved the world and all. We have a permanent residence here and we don't plan to leave.

Everyone went for a walk while Max and I were having pancake breakfast together (Yes we are finally together, and breakfast is just the beginning of it). When everyone got back they had a dog. Looks just like Total, except female.

Iggy and Nudge are together, they are pretty adorable. Oh, and just this morning Max and I told everyone that Max was pregnant. But don't tell Max I put that on here or she will kill me!

-Fang

With that I shut the computer off and put it on the side table. Max just got out of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel when she came out of the shower. "I forgot my clothes" she said. I laughed and watched her walk over to the dresser. She was gorgeous. She grabbed her clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

When she walked out she was wearing her new light blue jeans that just barely hugged her waist and the green tank top with her blue bra. Her shampoo mixed in with her wonderful smelling perfume. It was enough to make any guy dropped dead. But I was the lucky one.

"There, I'm not so cold now" she said to me. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "That's good" I told her with a laugh. Nudge came running into the room with Angel and Gazzy, Iggy followed behind them.

"Can we go now?!" Nudge asked Max. I knew she was talking about the mall. "Yes…" Max said. There were different levels of hurray's, and YEAHs. We walked out the front door.

Max's POV:

When we got to the mall, I gave Iggy and Gazzy money to go get what they wanted. Nudge and Angel got money and ran off. Then it was just Fang and I, we were holding hands. It felt amazing. "So, are you still worried?" he asked me. I looked at him and smiled "Nope, you?" "Nope"

"Okay, hey I wanna go look at clothes again. There is a community dance, and I wanted to go. Will you go with me?" I asked Fang. "Yes" said with a smile. We went to look at dresses. I know what your thinking, me in a dress…

After we got a white dress that went down to my knee's and was strapless with a **pink **sash just below the waist, it also had black embroidery going up from the bottom. It was gorgeous. We went to get a suit for Fang, just a plain black suit.

When we met back up with everyone, they all noticed that we had a dress and a suit and we had to tell them that we were going to a community outing. At first everyone wanted to come but then they decided that they probably shouldn't.

We got back home after our walk back from the mall. I went upstairs to hang my dress and Fang followed me with his suit. "When is this outing anyways?" He asked me after we had hung up our outfits. "This weekend" I told him.

Nudge's POV:

We were done dinner and Iggy and I could hear Fang and Max up in their room, except it was something that sounded too great. They were fighting, Iggy and I went upstairs to find out what was wrong but when we got to the top of the stairs Max came stomping out of the room furious. She pushed past us and down out of the door.

I walked in and Fang was sitting on the bed furious. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled at him. "Max read my stupid blog, and she got mad at me 'cause I told everyone that I was going to be a dad" he said to me in the most mad tone I have ever heard him speak. "Now, she is gone for a flight" he said before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"This can't be good" I said to Iggy and he just nodded.

Max's POV:

I was above a forest. Alone, I can't believe he had the nerve to tell everyone that I was pregnant AND where we were. He was such a jerk sometimes.

UGH! What the – my eyes went huge when I realized this was just like a dream that I have had, crap.

**A/N: There, this took me 2 days to get the ideas for. Hope you all like it.**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**I love you all! **

**PS: Don't forget I am going to be working on the personal story, I will tell you all when it is up on here. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so so so so so sorry that this took me so long to update the story, my friend was supposed to write chapter 11 but she hasn't finished and she is going on a trip so we both finished fast Sorry. Okay, well here it is. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, yah de yah da … **

**­­**

Max's POV:

Tucking in my wings, I continued into the trees. Great... why does this shit always happen to me!? All that is missing from this is-  
"Long time no see, eh Max?" I quickly twirled around to see Ari stepping out from behind a tall pine tree. Obviously, just my luck... Unfolding my wings I prepared for the fight I knew was coming.

"Well, well. Little Max is all alone. What? Did the flock finally come to their senses and leave you? That would be the smartest move they have made all year.

Within moments Ari threw himself at me and got in a really good shot to my chest. I flew back and landed with an "o­­omph" on the forest floor. With an extremely large look of hate in my eyes I regained my stance and lunged.

"Why can't you just leave me and my flock alone!?" I screamed at him with tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Oh, well that wouldn't be any fun Maxy, now would it..?" His sly grin only pissed me off more.

About two broken ribs and a bleeding nose later, ( Guess who was the lucky recipient of these awards… well if you guessed me then DING! DING! DING! We have a winner! ) the worst possible thing that could have happened well, happened. My body froze. No control, no feeling. I collapsed to the ground and stared blankly toward the sky.

Dejavu people? I think so… Ari seemed just pleased with my misfortune and took advantage of the situation. Grabbing my shoulders he threw me against the tree with no effort at all. My breath was cut short and let out with a "wooosh!" My side ached and my face was covered with my own blood. It seemed to continue for hours, the kicking, punching and attempted super man. I knew that Ari was just getting a huge ass kick out of this cause he was laughing the whole time.

Finally, after my mutilation, he simply walked away. Left me to rot on the forest floor, oh how well life has been. But there are still so many thing I need to see an- WAIT! Max, stop pulling a Total… you are not going to die jeeze miss drama queen! Okay I should probably stop talking to myself now… With my super sonic senses I realized that something wasn't quite right. The forest was quiet and I sensed a presence. With all of my strength I pulled my self to my knees only to be knocked over by a defeating blow to my stomach.

No, oh god no. That was the first thing that came to my mind. The baby, yes I was still to  
young to have a child but I couldn't bare to loose it. I unfolded my wings and jumped into the air. It hurt so much but I had no choice but to go home. I needed to tell Fang what had happened. My sobs had not subsided but the time I reached home.

Fang's POV:

I felt like crap, I hated fighting with Max. It was never actually worth it, I was on my way back to the bedroom from the bathroom where I had just got out of the shower. I heard the window open and when I looked it was Max.

"MAX! I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said that stuff on there. I know its too personal, I can take it off right now!" I said to her-wow, I just sounded like Nudge, weird. I was about to walk to the laptop to change it, until I realized that Max was crying.

I looked at her now; she was bruised, crying, and covered in blood. I walked up to her and touched her face gently moving her hair out of her face. How could I have let this happen to her?

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked at me, "Ari; he came to the forest where I was, he hit me and…" she let her voice trail off. UGH! I was gonna kill that kid. I felt my blood boil with anger.

"And what?" I asked evenly. "…and, he kicked my stomach… the baby its…gone" she told me and started to cry. I was shocked, that son of a- I can't believe he did that. I stroked her hair as she cried into my chest. Maybe the flock shouldn't know about this. Max looked up at me, "we have to tell them…" she said. I looked down at her, so much for my idea. "Okay…" I said

**A/N: Sorry this was really short, I just wanted to get the idea of how I wanted to end this chapter. I am thinking about ending this story soon, I am thinking of writing a sequel to it that is going to be even better then this story. Please tell me if you want to write more! I love you guys! R&R **


End file.
